APH: Polska moje ja
by Karenaj
Summary: Sorry, only polish. Well, takie tam małe rozmyślania o Polsce. Ale w sumie podobnie można zinterpretować sytuację w innych krajach. Music fick do piosenki "Amelia" zespołu Enej. Polecam gorąco!


_Po ulicy chodzę taki zabłąkany  
Politycy obradują za ścianami  
Dzieci kwiaty przeglądają stare zdjęcia  
Przyszłe matki się szykują do poczęcia  
_

Chłopak w spodniach koloru khaki szedł przed siebie, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie. Nie wyróżniał się specjalnie: miał około osiemnastu lat, granatowo - czarną bluzkę "bokserkę", równie czarne glany i czerwoną bandamkę na czole. Było ciepło, jednak nie na tyle by jego długie spodnie zwróciły czyjąś uwagę - mogły to zrobić jedynie soczyście zielone oczy, jednak te zostały ukryte pod przymkniętymi powiekami. Feliks Łukasiewicz, bo tak nazywał się ów jegomość, szedł przez ulice jednej z dzielnic swojej stolicy - przez warszawski Targówek - słuchając muzyki. Białe słuchawki odcinały się kolorem od całości jego stroju. Być może ktoś dostrzegł w jego postaci zagubienie - które rzeczywiście odczuwał - jednak nikt nie zaoferował pomocy - dzielnica co prawda była stosunkowo spokojną i rozwojową częścią miasta, jednak każdy wolał tu trzymać się własnego nosa. Nigdy nie wiadomo, na kogo (lub co) się trafi.  
Szedł właśnie wzdłuż siatki ogradzającej stadninę konną, gdy uświadomił sobie, że wewnątrz odbywa się jakaś zabawa - chyba skierowana do młodszych dzieci, choć nie tylko te tu widział. Musiał przyznać, że ta dzielnica, paradoksalnie, sprawiała, iż nabierał wiary w swój kraj. Żyło tu wielu zaangażowanych ludzi, wielu, którzy chcieli coś zmienić i to robili. Paradoksalnie, bo _klimat_ tej części stolicy, zwłaszcza w sobotni poranek, uświadamiał jak beznadziejna jest szara codzienność Polaków. Prawda, że w stolicy nie sposób się nudzić, nawet, jeśli nie ma się zbyt wielu pieniędzy. Jednakże prawdą jest też, jak niewielu umie z tego korzystać. Są ludzie, którzy coś robią. To miejsce było idealnym przykładem - prawie co weekend odbywały się w gminie Targówka wykłady, pokazy, w bibliotece naukowej kilka razy w tygodniu można było obejrzeć przeróżne filmy - co chwila coś się działo. Jednak prawie nikt z tego nie korzystał. Szare blokowisko Bródna i park pełen niedopałków papierosów pokazywały, jak bardzo Polska tkwi w przeszłości. Tkwi tam mentalnie - w szarej codzienności czasów, w których nic się nie działo. Feliks zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, tak jak część ludzi w jego kraju, ale... No właśnie, ale co? Był tylko tanem. Zwykłą personifikacją, która utożsamiała bardzo wiele rzeczy jednocześnie. To nie od niego pochodziły impulsy - on je dostawał. Od narodu, który notabene był zróżnicowany, od świadomości poszczególnych jednostek, od decyzji politycznych. A przecież te odczucia były bardzo różne. Chłopak czuł się rozdarty. Był częścią społeczeństwa, a jednak nie nim samym, nie czuł się całkowicie do tych ludzi przynależny. Rozdarty i niepewny. Niezdolny do działania. Tkwiący pamięcią w chwalebnej przeszłości, nie potrafił zbudować sobie przyszłości. Zatracał teraźniejszość.

_Coś mnie ciągnie by na browar rano skoczyć  
Ale czuję za firanką Twoje oczy  
Tylko oczy Twoje świecą jak latarnie  
Bym nie zbłądził kiedy chandra mnie ogarnie__  
_

Czasami miał ochotę rzucić to wszystko w pizdu i wyjechać za granicę, odpocząć od tego bigosu. Uspokoić się, zarobić i spędzić resztki życia hen, daleko stąd. Może w Anglii? W sumie to niedaleko, nie miałby kłopotów z podrożą, a z Arturem przecież nieźle się dogadywał. Chociaż właściwie to dobrze, że nawet w myślach użył czasu przeszłego - ostatnio strasznie kłócili się o Unię. Nieoficjalnie, oczywiście (od tego był Francja), ale ich interesy były całkowicie sprzeczne. Swoją drogą Feliks nie był pewny, czy chce brać udział w tym europejskim projekcie. Z jednej strony szef, który chyba jednak wiedział coś niecoś o gospodarce kraju i twierdził, że to się opłaca, a z drugiej porównywanie jego słów do rzeczywistości... Czarna rozpacz. Nic, tylko się napić. Bo co innego można zrobić? Może nie od razu zalać się w trupa, ale choć trochę się rozluźnić...  
Był późny wieczór, kiedy młodzieniec stał przed jedną z licznych knajp w centrum Warszawy. Był środek tygodnia, ale Feliksowi zdawało się, że to bez znaczenia. Tkwi w tym samym, beznadziejnym stanie zawieszenia już wiele lat. Trochę za długo, by zawracać sobie głowę takimi drobiazgami jak kac w pracy. Wszedł powoli do baru, jednak gdy tylko został ogłuszony kolejną reklamą Euro z małego telewizora pod sufitem, odwrócił się i wyszedł na zewnątrz, by rzucić się w trzewia pogrążonej w ciemności Warszawy.

_Wczoraj znowu byłem w domu po północy  
Telewizor już zgaszony tylko oczy,  
Tylko oczy Twoje świecą jak latarnie  
Bym nie zbłądził kiedy chandra mnie ogarnie  
_

Wszedł do domu cicho. Było już późno, mimo to jemu nie chciało się spać. Czuł się rozbity, jakby nie wiedział, co jest jawą, a co snem - sam nie rozumiał, co się z nim dzieje. Wiele rzeczy się zmieniało, XXI wiek pędził z zawrotną prędkością - jak żaden inny wcześniej - a on za nim nie nadążał.  
Rzucił się na łóżko, nawet nie zdejmując ciuchów, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że coś jest nie tak. Czuł na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie. Poderwał się do pół - siadu i rozejrzał czujnie, jednak nikogo nie było. Opadł z powrotem na łóżko, przymykając powieki.  
I wtedy zrozumiał, co się dzieje. Zobaczył je. Błyszczały, wpatrując się w niego. Już wiedział, o co znowu chodzi. Czasami widział te oczy i wtedy dochodziło do niego, że musi coś ze sobą zrobić. Tak właściwie, to tylko dzięki ich właścicielowi nie zanurzył się w przeszłości, zaszywając gdzieś w kącie starego strychu. Wiele razy miał ochotę tak zrobić, jednak obraz tych oczu zawsze uprzytamniał mu kim jest i dodawał sił, by zacząć działać. Co prawda były to krótkie zrywy, ale może, może kiedyś... Może kiedyś Feliks będzie miał znów siłę, by móc poruszać się samodzielnie w tym skomplikowanym świecie.  
Jego feniks znikł - nie paliły się wielkie skrzydła, zagrzewające Polaków do walki. Po raz kolejny zgasło płomienne serce. A przecież Polska była w jednym kawałku. Co to znaczyło? Popioły wciąż były gorące, jednak nowy ptak się z nich nie narodził - jeszcze nie. Feliks czuł się osamotniony i tylko _ta _osoba była w stanie go pocieszyć. To od niej usłyszał, że to, co szybko staje się wielkie, równie szybko gaśnie. Jak pożar, który wybuchł w stogu siana - pali się wielkim ogniem, pali mocno, lecz krótko. Teraz nie czas na to, by zapalać się szybko. Wszystko musi dojrzeć powoli, by wykluć się z jaja w odpowiednim momencie i powoli dorastać. By przetrwać nie dekadę czy dwie, a wieki. Bo tak przecież powinno być. Prawda? Teraz Polska nie czuł ducha patriotyzmu, który podrywał na nogi cały naród do wspólnego działania. Jednak gdzieś powoli pękała skorupka samozachwytu, w którą, jak się zdaje, przyoblekł się naród po poprzednim zrywie. Pęka również ta, która dotąd tłumiła nowe działania. Pęka bardzo powoli. Jednak czy zdąży? A może spłonie, nim naprawdę coś się z niej wykluje?

_Tak jak statek co go sztorm pozbawił steru  
Lecz ja nie mam, lecz ja nie mam charakteru  
Bo wymykam się ukradkiem, śmieszny pajac  
A Ty wciąż się drobnym kłamstwem zadowalasz.  
_

Feliks miał wrażenie, że trzeba prowadzić go za rękę, by cokolwiek zrozumiał. Jak małe dziecko. A przecież dzieckiem nie był od dawna. Ponad Tysiąc lat temu przyjął chrzest i to ostatecznie przypieczętowało jego dorosłość. Jednak teraz czuł się wodzony za nos. Oszukiwany, niczym Iwan Bragiński*, przez swój własny rząd. Wiedział, że nie mówią mu wszystkiego. To było... smutne.  
Usiadł do stołu, gdzie czekał na niego papier i długopis. Miał zamiar napisać list do _tej_ osoby. Właściwie tylko tak się kontaktowali. To było takie inne. Trzeba było napisać list starannie, kupić znaczek, iść na pocztę. Później trzeba było czekać na odpowiedź. Wszystko szło powoli, ale płynnie - tak, jak _ta_ osoba tłumaczyła Feliksowi. Chłopak nie pamiętał, kiedy poprzednio pisał list tradycyjny - zazwyczaj posługiwał się mailem, który był dużo szybszy i bezpieczniejszy. Jednak pisanie listu... Nie! Wzajemna, listowna korespondencja na nowo uczyły Feliksa cierpliwości i planowania działania, jak w tym wypadku - doboru słów. Tu nie można było wcisnąć "backspace" czy "anuluj" i mieć kłopot z głowy. To była zupełnie inna forma rozmowy.  
Feliks uśmiechnął się, gdy tylko przyłożył długopis do kartki. Patrzył na list, na który miał odpowiadać. Był elegancki. Nie urzędowo wymuszony, a po prostu elegancki, jak _ta_ osoba. List pisany był piórem. Z cienką stalówką i czarnym atramentem. Łukasiewicz lubił patrzeć na to pismo i przypominać sobie, że kiedyś pisał podobnie.  
Jednak nie czas na wspominki. Trzeba odpisać!  
_Uszanowanko!  
Nie musisz się martwić, ze mną naprawdę wszystko w porządku. Ostatnio szefostwo wprowadziło nowy system emerytalny. Trzeba będzie więcej pracować, ale chociaż PKB pójdzie do góry. Wszystko układa się dość dobrze.  
Ostatnio byłem w zoo! Było totalnie! Wiesz, jaki teraz małpy mają niesamowity wybieg? Pewnie wiesz, bo to podobno nie nowość, ale jakoś nie śledziłem tego... Tak czy inaczej nie mogę się doczekać naszego kolejnego spotkania. Może wybierzemy się do wesołego miasteczka?  
Generalnie, to trzymaj się. Całuję.  
Feliks Łukasiewicz_

Chłopak czuł się trochę, jakby robił to samo, co Grecja - oszukiwał wszystkich dookoła. Różnica w tym, że robił to jeśli chodził bezpośrednio o niego, nie o jego kraj. Swoją drogą, trudno utrzymać cokolwiek w tajemnicy przy takim narodzie. Zakładając, że ten wie, zna prawdę.  
Uśmiechnął się, złożył list i wsadził go do koperty. Znów oczyma wyobraźni dojrzał te oczy. Patrzyły na niego dobrodusznie, jakby wiedziały, że kłamie. Ta osoba wiedziała, że Feli nagina prawdę, byle tylko jej nie smucić. Ale wiedziała też, że potrzeba czasu, by Polska pozbierała się do kupy i zaczęła coś zmieniać. Ten czas powoli mijał. Powoli, ale jednak.  
Jednak Feliks nie zdawał sobie sprawy z wielu rzeczy, o których wiedziała _ta_ osoba. Poszedł więc po prostu wysłać list i napić się piwa.


End file.
